creepypasta_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
SML Movie:Toad's Awful Day
I love to watch youtube i like to watch youtubers like Vailskibum94 but my most favorite channel Is SML this channel makes plush videos with Mario characters he also uses characters like Shrek,Woody And Tony The Tiger who he doesn't use anymore he also has more characters that he doesn't use anymore anyway I wanna tell you a strange SML video I saw last week the video was called "SML Movie:Toad's Awful Day" the thumbnail had toad with the text "SML Movie" for some reason it did not have the title of the video the background was chemical plant zone from Sonic The Hedgehog 2 for some odd reason the video looked like it was made when youtube first started the video started with Toad in the kitchen looking through the fridge he said "Aw Man There's Nothing Good To Eat! Besides Green Beans Who Even Put All Of These In Here?!" then Mario came in and said "Um..I Did Cause They Are For Jeffy To Eat!" "What Why!?" "So He Can Eat Healthy!" Shrek then came out of the bathroom and screamed "DID I HEAR THERE IS ONLY GREEN BEANS IN THE FRIDGE?!!" Shrek then ran to Mario And Began to punch Him Toad then walked out of the kitchen and went outside and walked on the sidewalk until a rabid Raccoon Puppet attacked Toad and made cut marks with red colored stuffing And Toad got one of His hands broke Mario And Shrek then heard Toad screaming And they ran outside and the Raccoon ran away Mario Was Shocked He ran to Toad And said while crying "TOAD PLEASE SAY SOME THING!!" but Toad was already dead Mario then called the Hospital And It cut to the hospital with Junior,Cody,Joseph,Mario,Black Yoshi And Jeffy And a few more characters the Doctor came in and said "He Has Passed Away Everyone." the Doctor's Head looked down And looked sad It then cut to the living room with Mario crying and It looked It was on a VHS now Jeffy Then Asked "Daddy What's Wrong?" "One Of My Long Time Friends Died Jeffy." It then cut to a black screen and I heard Mario mumbling some thing It then cut back to Mario but Jeffy was gone Mario's eye's were now pure white and he had a wide smile drawn on his face Mario then began to rip the couch until it had no more comfy spots left on it the video then showed Jeffy in his room looking out his window he looked sad he then went to bed it then showed Joseph in the corner the lights were off but you could see joseph still there was only white noise no sounds at all Joseph then began to laugh like crazy then it showed Junior and Cody on the couch watching the TV but the TV was off Junior then looked at Cody and it cut to a black screen with Cody screaming it then cut back to Junior but Cody was gone in Cody's place was Jeffy Junior then attacked Jeffy and it cut to Chef Pee Pee cooking he was mumbling something he then put his head into the pan and his Puppet face was now stuffing then it cut to Bowser watching Charleyy and friends it showed the episode of Charleyy and friends and it showed Charleyy sitting on a chair he was crying it then showed Charleyy running into the camera and the camera screen became cracked it cut to Bowser who was laughing while saying "Charleyy Your Show Is So Funny!!!!!" Bowser then heard a noise "W-W-What's that noise?!" Bowser Than walked downstairs Mario and Junior attacked Bowser and it showed Mario's face in front of the camera laughing the laugh kept going slowed down to sped up so it sounded like the audio was broken then the video ended then my browser crashed and my background was Mario's face with the wide smile and white eyes then my computer shut off and when i turned it on the background was now joseph in the corner just like in the video.